To Be A Pair
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Bolivia. Read and find out. Wrote this for wjobseessed.


To be a pair

By Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: No own. Wrote this for wjobseessed. Enjoy. Please enjoy & Review.

123

The chains dug into his flesh. Blood trickling down. His feet barley skimming the floor. Pain was his friend. Seemed all he knew was pain. But yet again. He was genius. Searching through his memory he began to recite the periodic table.

"H, hydrogen, non metal, atomic weight, 1.0079. Melting point, -259.14 degree Celsius. Boiling point, - 252.87 degree Celsius. Uses, rocket fuel, in balloons, metal refining,.."

"You were always the smart one." his capture spoke to him. Venom flowing from his lips infecting his captive. Peter watched as the man stepped toward him. The device in his hand making him jerk away from his tormentor. He didn't know how long he had been here. It felt like forever in actuality it had only been 2 days. "Both the crown jewels of this experiment. Did they ever think to check on us over the years? No. They let us suffer in silence." the man put the two pieces of metal close together creating an energy arc. Peter knew what was coming next. It had come every 4 hours on the dot. Maybe that is how long it took the man to recharge. There was no battery attached to the rods, only the man's hands. Stepping closer to his victim he made the energy arc. "You feel all, feel this." the rods touched Peter's exposed chest. He had tried to fight the scream when it first started. There was no holding back any more now. He screamed.

246

Olivia jolted from her slumber. The sofa being her bed since Peter was taken. Walter had closed off trying to find unusual ways of finding his son. Making even the suggestion of using drugs to astral plane to find him. Walter seemed a little lost. But whenever he looked at Olivia hope sprung into his eyes. Olivia dismissed this. For right now she heard a scream. Looking around she tried to find the source. Pain seemed to radiate in her chest. Rubbing it self consciously. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the scream. She knew the vocal cords that produced that scream.

"Peter."

369

"Livia." Peter spoke when the pain stopped.

"Livia?" the man stepped closer. "So you remember her." the man stepped back. "Maybe this is working. Should I try some more." Peter stared the man down as best as he could. Peter didn't want to speak more. Didn't want to give Olivia to this mad man. He knew what the man wanted. He wanted revenge for what was done to him. The man had told him he knew his face. It haunted his nightmares. After a while the man realized he was not the maker but a made. He laughed at the confusing look that peter wore when he vocalized his finding. The haunting, 'you'll find out soon enough.' scared peter. He was not going to let this man win.

"He, helium, inert element, atomic weight 4.00260." the pain radiated gain. Peter focused on the numbers. Focused on Olivia. He would keep her safe. Wouldn't tell anything to this mad man. Peter concentrated only on those two things. Olivia. "Melting point, -272 degree Celsius…"

4812

"Boiling point, -268.6 degree Celsius. Uses, Blimps, balloons, deep sea diving, welding."

"Helium!" Walter shouted startling Olivia from her own little world. She looked to Walter, confusion on her face. Walter came up to her. "I didn't know you studied the semantics of the periodic table." She shook her head.

"Walter, what?"

"What you were reciting. The periodic table. Peter always use to recite it to calm himself down. He said it made him feel part of it." Walter shaking the thought away. Then pranced off to do whatever. Olivia stared as the new information snuck in.

"Peter." she closed her eyes. Focused, listening. "Peter." she called again. Putting all her focus on the name. Everything she believed and didn't believe, and didn't know what she had into the name. Maybe in this bizarre world he would hear her. "Peter."

51015

Peter raised his head the man had stopped a while ago. The pain though still radiating through him. His eyes tried to focus. Someone was calling him. He squinted to see around the room. There was no one there. Then he heard his name again. There was more power behind it this time. Looking straight in front of him stood his focal point through the pain.

"Olivia, no get out of here." his voice weak. But all emotion flooding now to protect her. She stepped closer to him. "Olivia, run." the focal point stepped closer. Her hand rose up and swiped across his fevered brow.

"Where are you?" the focal Olivia asked. Peter didn't know if to answer or not. Is she real or not? What could it hurt to tell his active imagination? Couldn't hurt any more then it has.

"Some kind of basement. The train going by. Beyond that nothing." the door opened. The man came in with something in his hands. Fear began to spread through him as the man's evil intents radiated into him. Olivia turned to face him. The man made no reaction to her. She wasn't there. She was safe. Peter released a breath he didn't know he was holding. True if Olivia was here she would have taken him down. Take him away from the pain. She stepped back to see what the man was doing. The man held two strings of white Christmas lights in his hand.

"I know it may not be as sophisticate as that box of theirs but this works in a pinch." peter looked to Olivia for help. This man was insane, he thought. He wasn't Olivia. He couldn't do what she did. He had seen her do it, but not him. The man attached one end of the lights around Peter's neck. Several loops around. "Just in case." then he ran a strand up each of Peter's arms. Then pulled them into the dark attaching it to something he couldn't see. Maybe Olivia could see. "What?" he croaked licking his cracked lips. "What is he doing?" Olivia looked to peter then to the device.

"Some kind of box." she answered. The man turned to look at peter. He had heard the question. Then reanalyzed it in his head. Then a strange echo was heard to him.

"Who is here with us?" the man approached Peter. Anger radiating from him. Peter tried to step back. "Who else is here?"

"Nobody." the man's hands clenched together. Sparks radiating from them. Peter knew what would come next. But how was he to explain that an imaginary Olivia had appeared to him. "There is no one here."

"Wrong answer." the man touched his exposed chest. The pain more intense then the rods. Peter couldn't hold back the scream. Screaming seemed the only thing he could do.

"Peter." was shouted. Peter tried to turn to the voice. His Olivia was shouting for him. He felt emotion. He began to feel everything. He felt the man's anger. He felt his own fear. He felt Olivia's love. Love. He focused all his thought onto that. The man burst another wave of energy through him.

"Answer me." the man was becoming impatient. All the lights turned on in the room. The man was really pissed. Olivia made a motion to step toward him. Peter tried to shake his head. Peter looked to the window. All the lights went out. It was daylight. Squinting through the pain he watched as Olivia stepped into the light. His own personal angel. She looked to him and smiled.

" I know where you are." she vanished. Peter's world crumbled for a moment. She had gone. At least she was safe. The man stepped back exhausted. He had spent all his energy. Slowly the man walked back over to the box.

"We are going to see how powerful you really are. Or maybe you need you pair. But she will come won't she. She always does. Always did." the man finished with the box and brought it into the light. It looks like an explosive, or charge of some kind. "The ultimate test. Let's see you defuse this before it explodes. "Peter was right in his recognition of the device.

"How?"

"How did you do before? I would do it quickly. School is about to begin. Good luck." the man walked out.

61218

"I know where you are." Olivia opened her eyes and found herself still in the lab. She had seen the building she was in through the window. Peter was being tortured right under their noses. Where is the best place to hide? The last place you would look. She bolted from her spot on the couch. Yelling to Astrid to call Charlie and meet her in the Yenching Library basement. At full kilt she ran toward the library. All emotion put into her speed. She had to save him. Every fiber in her being she would never let him to far from her again. Something had connected the two. Something that was always there. Something. She saw the man from the basement walk out the main steps.

"Freeze, FBI." the man held up his hands and turned to face her. A smile grew on his face.

"I knew it would be you." he took a step closer to her. Her gun trained on the man. She knew how dangerous he was. She had seen the pain he inflicted on peter just with his hands. He lowered his hands. "You two were always the prizes of the group." he took another step closer. "You better hurry up and help him he doesn't have much time. He never did pass that test without your help." the man stepped closer. "So what is it to be, your pair or me?" Olivia trained her gun on him. He had hurt her Peter.

"Both." she fired her gun into the mans kneecap. The man collapsed tot eh ground. Hearing sirens she knew Charlie would be here soon to handle this trash. She had to get to Peter.

71421

The man had left him alone with a ticking bomb. The numbers blinking their red numbers down. How was he going to turn off the lights with his mind? That was Livia's trick not mine. Peter tried to pull on the chains on whatever strength he had left. Which wasn't much. How was he to stop this bomb? What would Liv do? Closing his eyes he tried to gain whatever streanth whatever adrenaline he had left. He would win. He had to. Livia.

"Li, Lithium, alkali metal, atomic weight, 6.941, melting point." shaking his head. He couldn't do it. Opening his eyes he looked to the lights. Focusing on them. "180.54 degree Celsius. Boiling point," the lights dimmed a little. "1347 degree Celsius." some went out on the left sided strand. "Ok." thoughts went through peter's head at lightening speed, but he didn't have time to focus on them he had to focus on the light. "Uses, batteries, ceramics, lubricants." peter laughed at the last use. "B, beryllium, alkali earth metal, atomic weight, 9.01218, melting point, 1278 degree Celsius." peter was losing his strength. But one strand was out. He couldn't keep it up. "Livia where are you?" looking onto the strand still lit and the counting clock. "One down one to go." taking a deep breath he coughed. The man had did a number on him. His lungs burned. "Focus." he tried to. But everything was getting hazy. No, no, no. Taking another breath. It was getting harder and harder to do. "Boiling point, 2,9,7," he tried to breathe out the numbers. It hurt, gods it hurt.

"Peter!" peter tried to focus but couldn't. He was losing. Something cool touched his face. Trying to open his eyes. His angel.

81624

Olivia ran inside and down the stairs. She had to find him. She had to. Following old signs to the unused basement. Letting her emotions guide her. Letting whatever trick she had inside her to find him. She followed the old signs. Bomb shelter. She spotted it but there was no one there. Remember there was light. She turned to the door across form the shelter. Opening it her heart fell. Hanging in the middle of the room hung peter. Looking around she spotted the lights attached to the mystery box. One side of the lights were out. The other still bright. Going under one of the lights she came before peter. She rested a hand on his check. He leaned into it. He was still here. His breathing though shallow. Eyes opened and stared at her through a haze. Peter felt her concern, worry, and love. Love? He smiled. She smiled. "Can't.." he breathed. "Lights…" he tried again. "Help." Olivia turned around and looked to the lights and box. It was crude version of the one that David Robert Jones made her do. Peter focused on her emotion. They were giving him the much needed strength to continue. "B, boron, non metal," Olivia turned to him as if he has lost his mind. Then she realized that was how he was turning off the lights how he was focusing. Looking back to the descending numbers. 30 second left. Not enough time. "Atomic weight." he tried to breath. He had the strength but the damage. He tried to focus past it. Olivia seeing him struggle turned to him. She knew what he was doing finally.

"Atomic weight." she started. Peter looked at her. Really looked at her. He focused on her eyes. Looking into her windows. Olivia drowning in his. They were doing it. No talking but hearing. Each heard the other continue. No mouth moving. No sound. Yet together.

10.81

Melting point

2300 degree Celsius

Boiling point

2550 degree Celsius.

The lights went out. And the only light left was daylight. They both smiled at each other. They had done it. Together. It was too much. Peter fainted and collapsed. The chains the only thing keeping him up.

"Peter." she screamed. Trying to lift him up so the manacles didn't dig further into his wrist.

"Dunham." was screamed from somewhere down the hall.

"In here, hurry." she didn't hear them come in. she only felt when the body was released into her arms. She cradled the body close to her chest. Not letting him go. Never again. The words sinking in now what the man meant. They were a pair. Chosen sculpted to fit the other's needs. In truer words a soul mate that completes the equation one plus one equals two.

91827

Olivia stared at the body that lay beside her. He was healing. Spasms of pain still came but for now he was asleep. Her body touching his. Sprawled out naked in her bed.

They had confronted Walter on what they done to them but he only said he was happy and sorry. But didn't go further than that. That was a discussion for another day. But for right now the too connected in more ways than mind and body. She always knew where he was. He always knew where she was. A perfect connection. And she even began to understand some of the more science stuff then usual. The pair had become one. She ran his hands along his smooth check.

The first time they combined their souls she had gotten beard burn. So he shaved. Now he was smooth and looked much younger then he was. Especially when he was asleep.

She smiled as the sunbeams splayed across his form.

"I feel you smiling at me."

"What else do you feel?" a moment ticked by. not even…

"Again. Are you trying to kill me?" her smile grew. Turning his head he looked up at her. Spreading his emotion out over her like a blanket. She wrapped her self around him.

"I love you too."

What a pair we make.

102030

The end


End file.
